


Thrall of the Ragnarssons

by ifinkufreaky



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Bad BDSM Etiquette, Drabble Collection, Dubious Consent, F/M, Multi, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sexual Slavery, tagged noncon because slaves can't consent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 17:00:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11925252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifinkufreaky/pseuds/ifinkufreaky
Summary: Because I can't write anything on tumblr without crossposting here. Too easy to lose stuff on that black hole of a site. This drabble collection will house my smutty fantasies about being taken by one or more of Ragnar's sons, because what's the fun in having to choose just one of them?





	1. Chapter 1

A/N: In which I take a beautiful Disney song and ruin it. Sorry everyone. Implied rape, delusional and naive narrator. Feel free to imagine any Ragnarsson of your choice for this one.

 

_I know you, I walked with you once upon a dream_

              You couldn’t really call it a dream, so vivid was the experience that had been carrying you away every night. In every vision the man was the same, tall and bold, blue eyes piercing and soft lips twisting as he swept you up in his strong arms. It was as if you two were floating together, softly spinning, and when he kissed you your whole body seemed to melt into some strange and wonderful heat. You would wake up with an odd tension in your legs, something that felt better and worse at the same time when you rubbed yourself into the mattress.

_I know you, that look in your eyes is so familiar a gleam_

              His face was always the same, though he was no one you knew. As the dream repeated night after night you began to wonder if the man was real, someone in the wider world beyond your little village, someone whom you were destined to meet. You had never seen a face so handsome around your end of the countryside, not even on market day. Perhaps he was a prince, and one day he would find you. Perhaps sometimes fairy tales came true.

_And I know it's true that visions are seldom all they seem_

              The only royalty that ever deigned to visit your sleepy village came just before sunset, with axes and torches and cruel, ferocious smiles. Warning of the Heathen Army came too late; the sons of Ragnar Lothbrok were upon you. You tried to hide in the back of your home, but the acrid stink of smoke rooted you out, neither stubborn nor frightened enough to let yourself be burned to death. You tried to dash away through a hellish version of familiar streets before strong arms swept you up, spinning you around in the air as the momentum of your run was absorbed into his tall body.

_But if I know you, I know what you'll do_

The scream died on your lips when you looked up into the face of your captor. Reflected firelight did not disguise the cool blue of his eyes; there was no mistaking him. Here was your dream lover. Everything was the same, except horribly, horribly different. The same soft lips twisted into the same smile, but his teeth flashed like a wolf’s, and the gleam in his eye was not what you remembered. Dangerous, dark, and yet somehow you felt just as light as your dream always made you, that secret place between your legs aching just as fiercely.

_You'll love me at once, the way you did once upon a dream_

              In the dream, the kiss came next. The heathen said something in his low, guttural-toned language and carried you away from the burning buildings, somewhere dark and private where he could keep you all to himself. You did not struggle when you finally felt the kiss you had been long awaiting, and you soon stopped resisting when he showed you the meaning of the aching between your legs. The music from your dream swirled in your head and the whole thing felt like your destiny. Your prince had come for you, and you just knew that he would love you for the rest of his days.


	2. playtime with Hvitserk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Posting this drabble here because it feeds into the longer piece in the next chapter... I am most likely going to come back and add to this chapter later so watch out for that.
> 
> NOT continuous with chapter one but this IS the same OC as chapter three.

 

 

 

The Anonymous Tumblr prompt that started this madness: _I have always loved (all) the Ragnarssons since they appear completely grown in every possible way. But, for some, I'm more sexually attracted to than others. Ivar will always be my main man of the brothers too. And I even had.. there was some interest in Hvitserk and Ubbe. But I felt like they were too, well, gentle? I may not know better words for that. But since they become darker, just as dark as Ivar, that does things to me that are inhuman. I'm a slut for them to use. And I'm fine with it._

 

  


“Do you think that Ivar is the only one that you need to fear, little one?”

The voice came from the shadows, a body materializing right in your path a moment later. Hvitserk. His playful smile when you served him in the hall had attracted you to him, made him seem less intimidating than your other new masters. You knew they shared their thralls and you were desperate to get yourself out of Ivar’s bed. But that grin you had found reassuring had gone sick, now, as he fisted his fingers in your hair and drew your body closer to his. 

“I know my brother has been breaking you in,” Hvitserk murmurs against your ear, voice vibrating the delicate structures inside and making you squirm against him. “But he doesn’t know half the things that I know.” He helps himself to a handful of your breast, plucking at your nipple deftly through your dress so that a pang of white-hot arousal shoots straight to your core. These heathen brothers were awakening something in you, some submissive longing to do whatever you were told, to let yourself be used wantonly for whatever sins they could dream up. “Would you like that?” Hvitserk whispers in your ear, continuing to stroke and tease at your body. 

You open your mouth to speak and all that comes out is a soft, gasping cry as Hvitserk’s fingers reach the mound between your legs and push between them. You nod vigorously against his cheek to make sure he knows you answered him. He lets out a pleased breath and actually kisses your cheek. “Tonight may not be easy for you, but I’ll make sure to leave you satisfied,” he promises, then lifts you up bodily, throwing you over his shoulder.

Hvitserk carries you back into the main hall, right past the table where his brothers are still feasting. “I am taking your new toy tonight, Ivar,” he announces, voice ringing with challenge. “You will have to find a different one to warm your bed.” He does not pause his steps, marches right on past and out toward his own bed. You see a sullen bemusement on Ivar’s face as Hvitserk carries you off; you know the youngest Ragnarsson will find some way to make you pay for this later. Your eyes meet the eldest’s just before you leave; Ubbe is looking at you with one brow raised, like he’s really noticing you for the first time. You realize it might be longer than he thinks before Ivar gets you back.


	3. taken by Ubbe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the same prompter came back to make sure that I was doing Beast Mode Ubbe next... Here ya go!!!
> 
> TW for bad consent and rough sex

You had just set a heavy basket of clothes ready for washing down by the riverside when you noticed him watching you. “Prince Ubbe,” you called in acknowledgement, dropping your eyes in a submissive little curtsy. Other girls might have felt a thrill of fear at the way his eyes swept over you, but it was only excitement that stirred your body by now. Perfect timing. Tending to the princes’ needs always came before any other duties assigned to the young female thralls, and you just  _hated_ doing laundry. You sympathized when the others complained about their rough hands and punishing rhythms, but secretly you were always puzzled why they left out the part where it also felt  _so fucking good._

But instead of coming at you like you expected him to, Prince Ubbe settled himself down on a smooth patch of ground near the riverbank and motioned you closer with an arrogant curl to his lips. “You are the thrall that my brothers keep fighting over,” he said, a question that was not really a question. “I’ve barely gotten a glimpse at you; come over here and let me see what all the fuss is about.”

As soon as you got in range of his strong sword arm he grabbed onto you, pulling you down into his lap. He smiled to himself as he looked you over. “What is it that they like so much about you, hm?” Rough fingers pinched your jaw, turning your face up to his. “These rosy lips?” He leaned in before you could react, capturing them in something closer to a bite than a kiss. You moaned at the way the flash of pain spread into a deeper pleasure, awakening your body. Ubbe pulled back and studied you again, looking intrigued at your reaction. “Your eyes are strange, too. You look at me like you know things you’ll never tell.”

You couldn’t help but smirk at that. You had no idea what he meant but it suited you; anything to keep these boys interested in rolling around on top of you instead of making you shovel shit or scrub laundry until your fingers were raw.

Ubbe growled and kissed you again, pulling you down to lay on top of him in the grass. You could feel the hardness growing against his leg already, a promise of how this was going to end. “There are plenty of beautiful women, though.” He started rucking up your skirt with one hand as you squirmed on top of him, your throat held down against his nipping, scraping mouth with iron fingers. “It must be something else.”

He rolled on top of you, heavier than his brothers, pinning you easily with one hand free to roam under your clothes. He teased at your wet slit until you opened your legs for him. “Is your cunt particularly tight and hot?” he accused, plunging two fingers in without warning to see for himself. You couldn’t help but squeal at the sudden invasion, blood rushing to meet him, body struggling to lubricate at a pace to match the beastly prince. And the other thralls had tried to tell you that he was the nice one!

Ubbe seemed pleased at your noise, twisted and plunged his stabbing fingers to make you repeat it a few more times. “You are fun to play with,” he observed, “but I wonder if that is not the only reason I never see you outside of someone’s bed.”

He slipped his fingers from you so he could fumble at his own pants. He chuckled at you as you ran your hand down his stomach to help him, clutching him with your other arm and pressing sweet kisses to the side of his face. You wanted to see if affection would soften him, slow him down a little. If he finished too quickly you’d just have to get back to the washing.

You couldn’t help but gulp as Ubbe’s girth spilled from his pants. It wasn’t really fair for him to be both wider and longer than his brothers, and now you were even more desperate to slow his pace, give yourself time to get ready for him. “Do you like that?” he whispered to you, evidently noting your reaction. “Are you worried it will be hard to take? Because do not doubt, you will be taking it for me. But first I want to see what that mouth can do.”

He rolled onto his back with one hand fisted into the hair at the base of your skull, guiding you down over his straining hips. You wrapped your hands around his thick root, licking your lips before sucking his tip into your mouth, Now it was his turn to moan at the sudden intensity. “Fuck,” he whispered. “Keep going, just like that.” Ubbe kept his grip on your hair but let you mostly move freely, as long as you didn’t try and pull away. You swirled your tongue over him as best you could reach, drawing your hands up and down his shaft to meet your lips, hoping that felt good enough to stop him from trying to force his way any further down your throat.

“I see what you are doing,” he rumbled a few minutes later, voice only barely labored by the pleasure you were sure you were giving to him. “Don’t stop,” he said sharply when you paused to answer. He pressed your head down more firmly as he continued to speak. “You think that if you can get us to keep you in bed, you can avoid the responsibilities of the other thralls.”

Your cheeks colored a little as you kept bobbing your head over his cock.

“It is a good plan,” he mused, then groaned as you sucked him just right for a moment. “I think you’ll have success with it. But I, for one, am going to make you work for it, even if you are doing most of that work on your knees.” His chuckle was dark and full of promises. “Suck harder, thrall,” he commanded. “Take me deeper.” He tightened his grip on your hair, taking over control of your movements.

After a moment you had to give up sucking so that you could focus on relaxing your throat as Ubbe drove himself past the back of your tongue. He was grunting like an animal now, rutting up into your face as you struggled to surrender, beating back every instinct that you had to fight him.

You felt your bile rise anyway and your whole body tensed. Ubbe noticed and thrust you away from him just before it was too late; you fell on your hands and knees and swallowed hard, focusing on breathing and getting your throat back in order as a few tears fell to the grass. You realized the burning behind your eyes was caused by a mixture of the pain in your throat and that sinking sense of failure; you had not lived up to your master’s desires.

Ubbe grasped you around the chin again, turning your face to meet his. He studied the trail of tears down your cheeks, the redness of your eyes and the swelling in your lips with only satisfaction. “Good girl,” he said, voice low and soothing. “I see how hard you tried for me.”

You thought he would smile, thought he might grow soft now as other men did, but the prince’s eyes flashed and he pushed your face down to the ground again, directing you onto your elbows with your hips up high in the air. “Your cunt will serve much better anyway.”

“Please,” you turned your stained face up to him, pleading with his imperious gaze, “you are so large, my Prince, I beg you to go slowly with me.”

Ubbe’s curling lips smiled wide and prideful. He rubbed himself absently with one hand as he pushed your skirts up over your hips. His fingers dragged between your swollen lips. “You are very wet already, kitten,” he observed, dipping down with a moment’s mercy to circle your clit and relax you further. “I have faith that you will be able to handle it.”

Still, he spit into his hand and swiped the liquid over his tip before setting himself against your entrance. “I do not want you to hold back on any of those lovely noises you have been making, now,” he instructed as he leaned over you. “I want to hear exactly what I am doing to you.”

You had thought perhaps that the weeks spent in service to the other brothers would have stretched you out by now, but the pressure of Ubbe easing himself inside was terrible, and wonderful. You felt every inch he gained, as slowly as you had asked, and you mewled and wailed for him in return, fingers scrambling in the dirt as you struggled to hold still and let him pass.

You sobbed in relief when you felt his hips meet yours. He paused there for a long, shaking breath, then whispered his final question over your shoulder, beard tickling your skin. “Ready?”

Before you could fully process what he meant he was pulling out and slamming back into you again, breath hot against your back and cock burning and tearing at the stretch of your inner walls. You wanted to hold back your screams for fear they would incite him further but you were no longer in control of any part of your body. Ubbe grunted and growled above you, rearing his body up so he could grab both your hips and drive himself into you without any care for your comfort.

You were almost angry at the orgasm that you felt building inside of you, like your own body was betraying you to this beast. His brothers had worked much harder to coax and squeeze and rip your pleasure out of you, it didn’t seem fair that Ubbe was only taking for himself and somehow had you sobbing for release anyway. You took the risk, buried your head in one arm so you could lift the other and press your fingertips desperately against your own clit. The only way out of the golden torture of this overwhelming pleasure was through it.

“Oh, fuck, yes,” Ubbe urged when he noticed what you were doing. “Bring yourself screaming around me.”

His command was like a bolt of lightning to your sex, sending you flying instantly into a pleasure so intense that your howling probably sounded like the man was killing you. You heard Ubbe groan through gritted teeth when you finally stopped to take a breath, and he drove himself as deep as he could plunge and started to spasm inside of you.

You whimpered with each out-breath as Ubbe rocked his hips and savored every last moment of his pleasure inside of you. Then he pulled out and gave your ass a lazy slap.

“I understand, now,” he panted as he collapsed onto his back, one large hand sprawling into your hair. He pet you behind the ear like a favorite dog as you both lay there remembering the difference between earth and sky. “You are going to be seeing a lot less of my brothers from now on. I hope you were not getting too attached.”


End file.
